comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/851815: Rise of Themistocles
"My name... is Themistocles" The Owl Flies Again The man who would be known as Themistocles, is the genetic son of William Lawton, and an as of yet unknown gentic mother (although he will be narrow it down to three possible donors), "born" in the year 2184, as the thirteenth Weapon of the allegedly defunct Weapon Plus Program, from the criminal technological company A.I.M. Weapon XIII surpassed their expectations with every test, but it did not take long for his intellect to prove what kind of double edged sword it was, as he rapidly deduced A.I.M.'s true intentions, and escape their Earth compound. He stole their experimental ship, which they had named the "Milano," but XIII decided to rename it the "Athene noctura." Powers and Abilities "The cultured intellect of a long lived Asari scholar; the discipline and brilliant tactical mind of a Turian commander; and the Brutal penchent for destruction and intimidation of Krogran; what are you?" "Human." Weapon XIII benefits from his genetics, as he is the son of the two greatest warriors in history; he takes almsot entirely after his father, and thus shares almost of his abilities, with some new ones, such as: Artificially Enhanced Biology XIII's body was enhanced before he was born to become a new generation of Super Soldier; one that did not have to go through the painful process of the SPARTAN program. His strength, speed, reflexes, healing, and stamina far exceed that of most Super Soldiers, and he can take on aliens such as Krograns, Turians, Asari, and Skrulls with ease. He is a Rogers Class Super Soldier (that is he is a pefectly modified human, who suffers no ill effects) Advanced Longevity Due to his genetics, XIII can live far long than the average human lifespan would permit, his body is predicted to being perfectly capable of reaching well over six hundred years in age before dying of natural causes. Paraphernalia XLR-8 Battlesuit: "Themistocles Armor" Pandora The Plan My Plan as it sits is to incorporate most of AE-31 into Earth-851815 as the 2180s, and replacing William Kennex with Themistocles. I figure it works out for the better, as I kinda lost all steam with AE-31, and I still wanted to do something with the future era of Earth-851815. I about ninety percent sure I want to go with this, but I still want to hear what you guys think. Teaser Gallery Weapon XIII Space Suit 851815.jpg|Space Suit (Prior to Themistocles Armor) Weapon XIII Star Knight Disquise 851815.jpg|Mercenary alias: Star Knight/Nomad Kennex AE-31.png|As Weapon XIII, shortly after an obstacle course. Athene noctua 851815.jpg|The Athene noctua, Themistocles' starship. Themistocles and Gamora a Warrior and an Assassin.jpg|Themistocles meeting his soon to be lover, Gamora. Trivia *His full chosen name is Themistocles Rodion Wilson. **Themistocles literally means "Glory of the Law," and he wears it as a reference to his "father's" surname, Lawton. ***It was what William was going to name his son, if he was forced to have one. ***Some of his human friends have given him the nickname "The Mist," and "T-Mist" **Rodion is a Russian name, from the Greek Herodion, and it means "Hero's Ode." ***He chose it because he knows he is of slavic heritage on his "father's" side, and most likely on his "mother's" side as well. **Wilson is an English surname, derived from a patronymic form of Will, which was derived from any of several names containing the first Germanic element wil, meaning "desire", probably the most common of these names was William, derived from elements wil and helm, meaning "desire" and "helmet", "protection." ***He chose this surname to honor the man he is often referred to as a clone of, or son of. *His alias middle name, Hildebrand, is an Old German name composed of the elements hild "battle" and brand "sword," hence "battle sword." *His alias surname, Kennex, is a reference to the show Almost Human, the main character John Kennex, and actor Karl Urban. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:User Creations